Red
by Neganslilmonster
Summary: The sound of walker growls fill my ears, the only sound I heard for miles. This was it. This was the end. Boom! Boom! Boom! I open my eyes to see the bodies, surrounding me, who's claws were inches from my face, now laid completely lifeless on the ground around me. I looked up to see a tall handsome man standing before me. "Well what do we have here, little red riding hood?"
1. Chapter 1: Red Riding hood

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, If I did, I wouldn't be writing crappy fan fiction. Also, I would totally give Negan a spin off series.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

The sound of walker growls fill my ears, the only sound I could heard for miles.

This was it. This was the end. I closed my eyes as I accepted my fate.

 **Boom!...**

 **Boom!...**

 **Boom!...**

I open my eyes to see the bodies that were once surrounding me, who's claws were inches from my face, now laid completely lifeless on the ground around me. My eyebrows furrowed, puzzled as I looked up to see a tall handsome man standing before me, as well as a few others. He grins at me.

"Well what do we have here, little red riding hood on her way to her grandma's run into some big bad walkers?" He asks still grinning, while a few of the men behind him let out a couple of strained chuckles at his comment, my eyebrows are still furrowed til I look down and notice my red hoodie and suddenly his comment makes sense. I look at him, to the others in his group, trying to figure out if they were friendly or not. The one who seems to be the leader's voice dripped in sarcasm, which would put me at ease had we been in a normal world. But this one, who knew what people were capable of.

"I'm Negan, what's your name, red?" He asks me and I clear my throat.

"Roxanne." I tell him. He swings his bat to point at each group member as he introduces them.

"Arat, Dwight, Jack, and Seth." He says then looks back to me, His eyebrows raised. "What, is a little girl like you doing all alone in the woods?" He asks then he looks behind me and sees some strings and cans I had up around my makeshift campsite. "Seems to me you've been squatting here for a while…" he straightened his posture a bit. "Is there anyone else, fuckin' hiding around here?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No. I mean- there use to be. But they're gone now." I say and he nods, looking at me with suspicion for just a moment. He looks over my campsite. Which is just a sleeping bag, some old discarded cans my old group had left from our last scavenge, what looks like a fire. Then he nods his head at all but Dwight, and they go searching the nearby area for anyone hiding, who I may have been lying about being here, then he looks back to me.

"Why don't you come with us, Red. We got food, water, fuckin' shelter...people. You can't last long out here in these woods by yourself. We got walls, protection from these undead fucks." He then eyes me up and down, the way men use to when the world was full of them. "And you can have it for fuckin free if you wanna be my fuckin wife." He says, his tongue licking his lower lip slightly.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "No thank you, big bad wolf." I mock then turn around to go back to my shitty lonesome campsite, when I feel a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Woo. What a blow to my fuckin ego, here. I understand you not wanting to be my wife, considering I'm a perfect fuckin stranger- Actually I don't understand, fuckin look at me." He grinned brightly. He must think he's some sort of model or something. He was a bit charming, but I'd never admit it to him. He continues. "But, you don't have to marry me in order to come with us. I'll let you get in on our little community either way. I know you're not gonna fuckin refuse." I let his words sink in. It had been a few weeks since the last person of our group had died and left me all alone to fend for myself. It didn't seem like a bad idea to join a new community. He leans to the side and puts his hand to the side of the mouth to whisper to me, as though it were some kind of big secret. "And, not to mention… we just saved your Goddamn fucking hide a few minutes ago. You were almost walker chow till we showed up and saved your pretty little ass." I roll my eyes, because he's right.

"Alright, fine." I say and go to grab my sleeping bag, and backpack, rolling it up, I look back at the leader who calls himself Negan, then the others who started to walk to the direction they came from.

"If I don't fit in, or I decide I don't like it, I can leave if I want to, right?" I ask and he gives me a hardy laugh.

"Of course. But after seeing the way you've been living, I don't think you'll wanna fuckin' come back to this." He says, putting his baseball bat over his shoulder and he marches in the direction, I catch up with him and look him up and down.

"So, if this community is as great as you say, Why are you carrying around sports equipment instead of a gun?" I ask and he stops dead in his tracks.

"Her name is Lucille." He says, swinging the bat in front of him, then in my face. "And because I fuckin' can." He says in a deep voice. Somehow, I sense no sarcasm and I shrug, not wanting to show any fear despite him swinging the barbed wire piece of wood in my face.

"That's cool. My pocket knife is named Bob." I inform him and he chuckles.

"Boy, I can already tell you got a mouth on you, Red." He says and I shrug yet again and follow him to the cars the small group had, where more people were standing around, I wondered if this was their whole group.

The leather jacket man whistles, and even more people appear from the woods, then pile into cars. Negan gestures for me to follow him to his small car, no one else rides with us. I'd almost prefer piling into the truck with the others, rather than riding alone with the group's leader, but I wasn't about to object, I'd just be thankful for this group's kindness with deciding to take me in.

"So, Red." He says, and I boldly correct him.

"It's Roxanne." I tell him and he nods a moment before opening his mouth again to speak.

"Right, Roxy." I clear my throat at the new nickname.

"It's just Roxanne." He pauses and looks at me, then glances back on the road. His leather gloved hand on the steering wheel. He lets out another hearty chuckle, and I can tell he finds _everything_ entertaining.

"You are somethin' else!" he exclaims. "As I was saying, Roxy, There's a few things you should know about our group." I can tell he was trying to show dominance over me, with not respecting me enough to use my full name, but I let him take the win and call me Roxy. For now, at least, considering his fragile ego seemed to be very important to him. He then goes on and on about their 'Sanctuary.'

"We work for points, don't have enough points, you'll probably starve, or go without." He looks me up and down. "Not that you won't be capable in earning points, you're a fuckin' healthy, fit woman, I'm sure you'll do fine." He says as they pull up to the gates of what I can only imagine are probably this 'Sanctuary' he's been talking about. He holds his hand up to someone at the gate, then parks, and looks over at me again.

"But, if you ever find yourself tired of earning points…" He swipes his tongue across his lower lip, seductively, I might add, and his dark eyes bore into mine. "Then you say the word, You become my wife, and you can have, anything in this god damn apocalyptic world I can offer you."

My cheeks light up, I'm sure of it, I can feel the heat on them, but I let out a chuckle, and his grin turns into a light frown, at my laugh.

"Again, thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'll be accepting that offer of yours." I unbuckle myself and get out of the car. Negan, who's already out of the car, his baseball bat in hand, shrugs at me.

"Suit yourself, Darlin' I know you'll come crawling back." He grins, I can tell this won't be the last time he offers, stubborn.

When he rounds the car, everyone in the Sanctuary kneels suddenly, and then I realize, they do so for him.

 _Is this some kind of crazy dictatorship?_

Would I regret getting saved by this leather jacket badass and his saviors? Only time would tell now.

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked this! If you want more, let me know! Do you guys think Roxanne will like the Sanctuary?


	2. Chapter 2: I joined a cult

Thank you so much icaniwillendofstory for the review!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

I watch as everyone kneels before their _beloved_...? Or maybe _feared_ leader. I take note and do the same, I find it a bit weird, though I've never been in a group as large as this one, perhaps it was the new normal.

I listen as Negan makes some kind of speech... but it felt much more like a show, about how he saved yet another person, claiming that's what the saviors do. It's not a lie, they did save me, though, something feels a bit fishy about his production of it, somehow. He then gestures to me, and I stand up and wave to everyone, then kneel again, unsure if that's what he expected of me.

"At fuckin' ease, everyone! Back to work!" He tells them and everyone scrambles to their feet, not sure if they're eager to go back to what they were doing, or if they feared what he would do to them if they didn't. The tension between him and his people was so thick I could cut it with a knife and serve it up for dinner. Something weird was going on here for sure.

Negan turns back to me with a grin. "So, how do ya like the place?" He asks me, with a face full of glee, as though he had just showed me Disneyland or something spectacular, but I feel like I had just walked into a cult.

I give him my best fake smile of approval. "I think It's nice. You have your own little community here. And there's so many people! Fifty at least!" I say with a smile. That part was genuine. I really was happy to see other survivors for sure. Negan grins at my response.

"Fifty? I have a little more than fifty people here." He says, leading me to the factory doors. He opens them to show even more people at work.

"Whoa. I didn't even know there was this many people still alive!" I explained in awe. I knew there were a few survivors here and there, but certainly not enough to make a whole community and then some. He laughs at my surprise.

"Hell yeah. Humanity always finds a way." He says,hen adds that there are a few other communities in the area, and I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"No kidding?" I ask astonished. He just nods, then signals for me to follow him, and I do.

"So, what is it you're good at? We have plenty of jobs here. But like I said, a pretty face like yours could buy you your way in." He says, and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and he turns slowly to look back at me.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I mean." He says and I just shrug, hoping to god, he doesn't bring up the crazy idea of a marriage proposal again. "I mean you become my wife, you don't have to work the point system- now I know you already rejected me." He holds up two fingers. "Twice." He says with a laugh. "I must be nuts for putting myself out there a third time, but here it is, you change your mind about working for points, come find me. Offer still stands." He pats me on the shoulder harshly as he takes me to, what I can gather is some kind of place people sell things for points, or something. He grins at the woman with a binder. "Well hello there. How's the bis today?" He asks and the woman looks up at him.

"Good, Sir!" She says enthusiastically with a grin. When she smiles the crows feet on the corner of her eyes show faintly, revealing her age.

"Good to hear! Add, uh what was it again?" He asks looking at me before snapping his fingers "Roxy!" He remembers. This man has asked me to marry him twice- three times now, all in the first day we met. You'd think he'd have remembered my name, _before_ proposing to me.

"Add Roxy here, to the point system. Start her off with forty points, the rest she's gotta earn herself, find her a job." He smacks his hand on the table and it causes the woman to jump, he grins at her then to me. "Welp. I'll leave you to it, Red!" He says then turns to me, his face close to mine, and I can feel my face flush again.

"As I said before, test this out a bit, you decide you don't like it…" he brushes a lock of my hair behind my shoulder. I feel so small and short in comparison to him. Him so close in my personal space, the low rumble of his voice makes me feel more like his possession than a person.

"You come find me, and I'll take real good care of ya." He looks in my eyes with intensity, before he walks away and barks some orders at some of the other saviors. My cheeks are still flushed when I turn back to the woman at the table before me.

"He offer you to be a wife?" She asks me and I snap out of it.

"Uh. Yeah, actually...how did you know? Does he...throw marriage offers to everyone?" I ask with a laugh and she just shoots me a look.

"Well, since you're new and all, I guess you wouldn't know about the wives." she says, as she flips through that binder of hers. I realize she's writing down my name with the others.

"Uh, actually it's Roxanne, not Roxy." I tell her and she flips her pencil around to erase the Y in Roxy, and adds a-n-n-e to the end of Rox. "Thanks." I smile at her, she gestures for me to sit across from her. "I didn't catch your name." I say and she looks up at me.

"It's Sal." She says and I smile.

"Nice to meet you-" the wives things surfaces back up in my mind.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said wives before...?" I ask and she looks me over.

"He has some wives. Quite a few, actually. Like- four, maybe five I believe. They don't work for points. They get whatever they want from the supply room, in exchange for…" she trails off, then clears her throat.

"Tending to Negan's needs." she says then goes back to the binder writing down 40 next to my name on the graph.

"I wouldn't take him up on his offer, not an honest living. Plus, I hear most of his wives are hard to deal with. I wouldn't be one of his wives for all the points in the world if it meant I had to hangout with desperate housewives all damn day long." she comments.

I let that sink in. The weird vibe everyone gets when their leader enters a room. He's got multiple wives...yep this is definitely a cult. I gotta get the hell outta here.

* * *

Ooooh what's gonna happen next? Please review, let me know you're reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Potatoes

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot of jobs for me to pick from that I'd be good at. It felt so odd looking for a job, when just yesterday my only goal was to look for something to eat.

In the end, I chose Gardening.

"Have you ever planted anything before? Are you decent at it? Do you know not to over water, and all that?" A woman named Joe asked me and I nodded in response.

"Yes! I use to garden with my grandfather as a child, he had quite the green thumb." I explained with a small grin, but this woman didn't look amused with me, or my story.

"I don't care if your old man had a green thumb, I asked if you did." She said shoving a pair of gardening gloves at me.

"Yeah. I think I could plant a thing or two." I slip the gloves on. She just rolls her eyes at me and hands me a watering can.

"Well, WE will do the planting, YOU do the watering " she said with a scowl. Though, I couldn't tell if the scowl was just for me, or a permanent feature of her face.

I do as I'm told, despite the sour old woman's hostility. It is a job after all. After I water a few mounds of dirt, I watch the soil soak up the water quickly. Just yesterday I had struggled with looking for water, now I'm pouring it on the ground, kind of a funny thought. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as I thought. I look down at my gloved hands in thought. I wonder why I was given gloves just to water.

I water a few more mounds until I see a chunk of potato poking from the dirt. Now I was thankful for the not so useless gloves. I set the watering can down next to me and began to dig around the chunk. Then I flip it over so the eye of the potato is facing up, then cover it in dirt again.

"Hey, water girl what are you doing to my section?" A girl asks with a hand on her hip. Looking a bit annoyed with me for poking around.

"Oh, I uh. I was just covering this in a bit more dirt. See, the potato does better if you plant it with the eye facing up and-" I'm interrupted.

"I know what I'm doing. I've been here longer than you. Who do you think you are, fixing _my_ potatoes in _my_ section? Get back to watering, you stupid cunt." She tells me with a scoff. I was gonna play nice, up until the moment she called me a Goddamn cunt.

"Look here, bitch. I was just trying to help. And if you planted every single fucking potato in this row upside down, they aren't gonna grow as big as the other ones. It's a waste of everyone's time, and I-" there miss loud mouth goes interrupting me again.

"Well just see about that when it comes time to harvest them, and my potatoes come out great, and your one you turned over is rotten." She says then turns around and marches away from me. When she's gone, I pick up the watering can and finish my assigned job. If they didn't want my help, that's fine by me.

When it comes time for a break, I'm happy to be given a water bottle, in exchange for a couple of my points. I try not to chug it down in one gulp, but it just slid down my throat with ease, and it was so refreshing after a long day in the Sun.

I hear some of the other girls mention showers. And I perk up and glance over at them.

"Wait, like actual running water?" I ask hopeful and they nod.

"Yup. Right over there." The girl from before, who made the big stink about the potatoes points. I nod at her.

"Thanks, sorry about before. I was just trying to help. I'm Roxanne." I say and put my hand out for her to shake.

"Charlotte." She says with a grin that seemed genuine, though she didn't return the handshake. We may have started off on the wrong foot, but I think she and I could actually become friends.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Like wise. Why don't you use the showers first? The rest of the girls will be there in a minute. Just gotta put these shovels away." She says and I nod in agreement.

"See you in a few." I say, before heading quickly to the showers. I was so excited to finally take a shower that wasn't the lake in the woods.

I wondered if they had hot water too. No, that didn't matter. Running water was all that mattered, but the hot water would be a nice surprise too.

I go into the locker room and peel off my tank top and jeans. I slip into a towel, so excited to feel the cool water on my sunburned skin.

I walk into the shower room, and a bunch of men stop what they're doing to stare at me.

"I...uh." My face flushes. Maybe I came too early. Maybe I should have waited for the other girls or maybe this was the men's showers, not women's, but Charlotte had pointed to this one-

"Well well. Looks like someone wanted to join us for shower time, boys."

"I… I'm just gonna-" I try to leave but a couple of guys block the door. I see another man slip out another back door and wonder if I could go out that way too.

"I've made a mistake, and I'd like to leave now." I state as I clutch my towel closer to my body.

"It may have been a mistake, but you know what they say about happy accidents!" He says with a twisted grin that made me sick to my stomach. He and a few other guys walk towards me.

"I-I'm leaving." I say, running over to the exit that I saw that other guy use, when I slipped on a puddle on the ground. I fall hard on the tile.

"Aw poor little thing fell. That's okay. I'll help you up, you clumsy bitch." I heard the guy say and his face looks all long. Like I'm looking through a fun house mirror. I feel his hand on the towel, pulling it off me and I try to fight him off, but it was getting harder to see, and I felt a little dizzy from the fall.

"No. Wait I-" I say but suddenly I feel really drowsy. I still try to fight his greedy hands for the towel he snatched from me when the door I had tried to exit from earlier busts open and I hear a familiar voice.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" That was the last thing I heard before suddenly my head felt way too heavy to hold up and I feel it hit the tiles and I pass out.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me months to update this story! Not sure if anyone is still reading haha. If you liked this, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Amnesia?

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

When my eyes flicker open, I feel immense pain on the back of my skull, and the bright lights on the ceiling weren't exactly helping. I look around, then down. I was in a hospital? No, maybe a nurses office? It didn't exactly look like an actual hospital. Though, I don't remember how I got here at all.

For a moment, I wondered if I had dreamt it all up, until a tall man in a leather jacket walked into the room. His face was a little blurry from this distance.

"Well look who's finally awake. God damn, I thought I'd never get to see those pretty blue eyes of yours again." He says and I roll those same blue eyes he mentioned on instinct.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked him, while squinting my eyes at him.

He sighed and took a seat on a chair.

"Well, you went into the men's shower room, by the way, I don't know why the fuck you would go in 's was on the other side of the building, any fuckin' ways, you hit your head, pretty Damn hard. And I swooped in and cut those rapey bastards throats before they could have their way with you. Well, at least three of them, the rest claimed they had nothing to do with it, which I fuckin' doubt." I blink several times trying to remember.

"Fuckin' bastards. Don't worry, Red, I got my fuckin' eye on them." He says under his breath and I just look over at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Red?" I question, then my eyes widen.

"Wait, you killed them?!" I wondered if I was sitting in a room with a psychopath, but then again, he did say he saved me from being raped by them, so maybe I should thank him? Or? No, wait, he could be lying, I don't even remember what actually happened. My eyebrows furrow in thought, when the doctor, Or so I assume, walks in.

"Hello, uh." He looks at his clipboard then back to me.

"Roxy, it's nice to see you awake, I'm gonna test your eyes, and memory now, if that's alright with you?" He asks and I nod.

"Is that really nessesary, Doc, I mean she's awake, I'd say that's a fuckin win in my god damned book." The leather jacket clad man says, and the doctor explains to him that even in the world before, this was procedure for anyone with a concussion, and I try to figure out what he meant exactly when he said world before.

I snap out of it when my name is called.

"Roxy, do you remember what happened?" he asks, and I shake my head no, as I'm left alone in the room with the Doctor now.

"Do you have a headache, blurred vision, or any dizziness?" He asked and I shrugged. He took out one of those eye charts and I did my best, then informed him that everything was in fact a little blurry and he scribbled down on his clipboard.

"Do you know your name, the year, and where you are?" He asks and I pause for a minute, then answer.

"Of course, my name is Roxanne, it's 2010, and I'm in New York. Hey, if we're done here, could I use your phone, my roommate is probably worried about me." I ask, and the doctor just stared at me for a minute, then wrote down my answers I assume.

"Sure, just a minute, I'll uh, be right back." he says then leaves the room. I sit up and looked around, things were a bit blurry, but I noticed this was in fact, not a real doctor's office. It looked like just a regular room with some medical equipment thrown in. I wondered if that guy really was a doctor after all, things kind of seemed a bit shady.

Negan POV.

"Well, I don't give a shit if those guys said they weren't involved, I want you to watch their every single fucking move, if they fuck up even slightly, chain them to the fence, got it?" I say and Dwight nods at me before nearly running down the hall. I relax and lean against the wall when Carson walks out.

"So, doc, she good to go back to work, or what?" I ask and he gives me a somber look, then looks up at me.

"W-well, Sir. She, uh. She can't seem to account for the last five years. In fact, she asked me if she could use my phone to call her roommate." He let out a soft chuckle, then cleared his throat. " I'm going to go break the news to her." He said turning to go, but freezes in his step when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is there any chance she's faking it? I mean, what is this, amnesia, I thought you forgot who you were and shit when you get amnesia. " I ask and he shakes his head.

"I don't think so, I mean, clearly, I can't run any cat scans here, but I've heard of this before. She probably has some severe damage to her hippocampus." There's a long awkward pause.

"In fucking english?" I ask, as my patience is wearing thinner and thinner with every sentence.

"It means she'll retain a big chunk of her semantic memory, which is essentially, her name, her family, her address from 5 years ago, and uh, episodic recall is far less likely." He tells me and I nod thinking about it. Maybe this could be for the best...

"So she doesn't remember any of the last five years?" I ask when an eyebrow raised at him.

"No, Sir." He replies.

"Will she eventually?"

"Its possible." He adds, I groan at his response.

"Yes or no?" I ask in a low voice.

"No, I don't think her memory will come back, not right away, anyways. Especially if there's nothing around to trigger her current memory." He tells me, and I nod, and suddenly, I get a real fuckin' bright idea.

"Let me break the news to her, Doc." I say and push him against the wall, pinning him there as if to say "stay" right before I walk in.

"Hey Red." I say and take a seat next to her and she looks over at me.

"So, uh. Bad news, Doc says you have amnesia and shit, I know. Sucks, right? But the good news is, I'm here to fill you in on the blanks." I tell her with a grin, and she looks very confused by my statement, hell I would be too if I were her.

"I don't have amnesia. I know who I am, I-" I out my hand up to stop her nagging.

"It'll be overwhelming, but Why don't we just rip it off like a fuckin' band aid? Yeah?" I say and she just shrugs at me in response.

"You've forgotten the last five years, due to your injury, it's like, amnesia for your current memories, or some shit. You can ask the Doc yourself. Any fuckin' ways, since 2010, the world's ended." This information seems to baffle her, which is expected, to be fair, I could have been a lot more fuckin' gentle, anyways, by the look on her face, I really don't think she's fuckin' faking it at all. Not that she would have a reason to, but I fuckin' hate liars, and I had to be sure she wasn't faking before I proceeded with my abso-fucking-lutely great mother fucking plan.

"It's alright doll, not all is so bleak in the end of the world. You're alive, you're well, I mean except for your fuckin' head, but you know what I mean. You have food, water, shelter, and… you are happily mother fucking married." she looks at me with wide doe eyes in shock.

"I am? To who?" She asks and I spread a wide grin on my face.

"You're looking at him. Fuck yeah." I said, and she looks at me in horror. Maybe it was all a bit too overwhelming for her to take in at once, but come on, being married to me has gotta be more believable than the fact that a bunch of smelly undead fucks are roaming the earth, right?

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much Celia azul for reviewing! They're much appreciated! How did you guys like Negan's P.O.V.? Kind of a short chapter, but oh well. I had a lot of plans for this fic before the idea of partial amnesia came up, So hopefully this doesn't get in the way of the plot too much, or maybe it'll make the plot better? who knows haha. Let me know what ya'll think! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Newly weds

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **(Negan P.O.V.)**_

"Th-this is some kind of joke, right? Just yesterday I was going to my classes, to my job. Look, just give me a phone, and I'll call my roommate, I'd like to hear it from her." She says and crosses her arms over her chest and gives me the most beautiful god damn pout I've ever fucking seen.

"Sorry, Red." I lean back in my chair and put my boots up. "Remember when I said it was the end of the fucking world and all, yeah phones don't really work anymore." I say then glance over at her. She looks horrified at all the information I just dropped on her. But I don't feel bad about it at all, in fact, it's better this way, because when she's in this state, it's easier to mold her into what I want.

"We got walkie talkies, but they don't exactly work like cell phones. Now, I know the apocalypse is a big deal and all, but we're safe here, Honey." I say then put my hand on her knee and give it a firm squeeze. I wasn't sure if she would buy all the crap I was feeding her, well not all of it was crap, considering it was really the end of the world, and she really did have amnesia, but I certainly wasn't her fucking husband, but she didn't have to know that. Besides, it's better this way, as a wife she won't have to work while she's recovering, and I can make her think she's mine. It's a win win, really.

"Don't you worry about a goddamn thing, Red. Just think about recovering, alright?" I tell her with another grin, and she looks up at me.

"Why do you keep calling me red? Is that like, some kind of a nickname, or something?" She asks me confused and I nod.

"Yeah, I've always called you red, sweet cheeks." I tell her, and again, this isn't a lie.

"Well, how did we meet? Did we meet before the apocalypse, or after, and where is my family? And my roommate." I watch as her eyes widen. "Where's my dog?!" She asks, I find it funny she seems more concerned with her dog than she did her own family.

"We, got married before the apocalypse. We met uh." I paused, what's a good story.

"We met at a bar. Your family passed, and uh, your roommate took your dog when the world went to shit, haven't seen them since." I say trying to be as vague as possible.

"I went to a bar? Guess I'm over 21 now." She said and I realized I didn't know how old she was.

"How old do you think you are?" I asked and she says twenty, then I add the years she's missing.

"That means you're twenty five now, Red." I watch as she fumbles with her fingers.

"You still never told me why you call me red." I think about when I saw her in the woods in the red hoodie.

"When we met, uh in the bar, you were wearing a red jacket, and it was hot as fuck, matched your lipstick and everything." I tell her and she just nods, spacing out a bit. I have no idea if she bought it, but who else did she have to ask, She was new here, and didn't know anyone else in the whole fucking sanctuary anyways.

 _ **(Roxanne P.O.V)**_

I sat there looking at my hands for the longest time. I look at the faded scars on them here and there, and wonder how I got them. My mind reveals to me all the faces that aren't here. My family, my friends, Even the world I knew, all gone. I feel tears come to my eyes, but I don't let them , I change my gaze over to the face that is here, the man who calls himself my husband. He was pretty handsome, But everything felt odd. Like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit. I was about to ask him another question, when I realized, I didn't even know his name.

"..." I paused for a bit, and he let me, though he looked like he wanted to say a million things.

"What was your name again?" I ask blinking up at him. He looked into my eyes with his for a long minute before answering.

"Negan." He said and I could feel my brows furrow. His name rings no bells for me what's so ever. I look over at him and cover my mouth with my hand.

"I'm a horrible wife." I say aloud, and it's true, I couldn't remember a lot, but I should have at least remembered my own husband!

"What?" Negan asks, his face contorts in confusion, as though I had just said the most controversial thing.

"What the fuck do you mean horrible wife? You're the best wife. Stop saying stupid shit." I watch as he waves a hand at me.

"I don't even remember my own husband's name, or age, or anniversary, Or that I even had one for that matter!" I put my face in my hands and feel my skin.

"The world's full of dead people, eating each others faces off, and you're worried about little old me?" I peek at him from between my fingers, to catch his grin. At the sight of those pearly whites, I knew why I must have married him.

"You have amnesia, and that's not your fault. You'll remember in time, and if you don't, that's fucking okay too." He says and takes my hand in his, I grinned back at him. Maybe he was right, things are okay, or maybe they will be.

"You're right." I wipe a tear from my eye.

"You rest up now. Before we know it, doc will give us the all clear, and I can take you home." He pats my thigh like I'm a friend, not his wife. Though, I suppose it's for my own benefit, considering I didn't remember him.

"Will you be back soon? I...don't really wanna be alone here." I ask with a sheepish grin.

"Be back before you know it, Red." he says before making a swift exit out the door.

 ** _(Negan P.O.V.)_**

I leave Roxanne and close the door behind me. Shit, I already got her nagging at me like a wife. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, All those questions she'll have that I won't have the fucking time for. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear another's voice.

"How did the patient take it?" Doc asks me and I spread a grin across my face.

"Pretty god damn fucking well, I'd say." I run my fingers through my hair then look him over.

"Keep her here, don't let her fucking go anywhere til I come back for her, got it?" I say with a threatening tone and he nods quickly at me. I'm sure if I said that with an even slightly deeper tone, he'd have to get his shitting pants on.

I patted him harshly on the shoulder before picking Lucille back up, whom I had left in the hall, throw her over my shoulder, then leave to cover my tracks. She would eventually start to question why none of her things are there. I could say we lost them from traveling around, but that wouldn't explain all the amounts of shit I've got in comparison.

I swing by her room and let myself in. It's bare. Just her sleeping bag, and her backpack, not yet unpacked. I grab the back back and head out, leaving the sleeping bag behind. She didn't need it, and I didn't want it to trigger any recent memories for her any fucking ways. I rifle through her bag and find not much inside. A spare change of clothes, some photos, and not much else. I swing by the factory and look at the piles of junk people are trading for points. Everything is picked over, considering I don't use the point system myself, nor the other saviors. I glance around, everyone seems to be right the fuck in line, which is great considering I don't have the time for bullshit right now.

I walk by a pile of junk and see some picture frames. I scoop one up, then grab a pile of women's clothes, not really looking at the sizes, then tell everyone to get back to work, as I go up the stairs, grabbing Dwight by the shoulder and dragging him with me. Dwight looks at me, waiting instruction, with the dumbest shit fuck look on his ugly waffled face.

"I decided I wanted to jazz my room up, grab me some throw pillows, plant or two, whatever the fuck, I want the place to look like a god damn page out of a magazine, think you can handle that, Dwighty boy?" I tell him more than ask, he nods without hesitation.

"Well, fucking chop chop, then." I tell him and he leaves me as I head to my room. I throw Red's backpack onto my bed and fish out one of the photos. I had no idea who was in the photo, but they had to be pretty damn important to her to have carried it around for all these years, the photo was obviously pre apocalypse. I stick the picture in the frame and place it on the nightstand of the side of the bed I didn't sleep on. I hadn't thought about it before, but sharing a bed with someone who wasn't her...would be… I shake the thought out of my head. Who the fuck cared. I needed to stop being a whiny little pussy.

I throw the backpack into my closet, along with the pile of clothes, then watch as Dwight moves shit into the room. I didn't really care about any of the fancy shit we looted before, other than the leather couch and California king bed which I already had, But I figured a woman would have different tastes than me, and I really wanted her to fucking believe she lived here with me. I told Dwight to get a couple of fuckin' throw pillows, but he's got guys moving in all kinds of useless fucking junk.

When the room starts to fill out, I tell everyone to get the fuck out. I glance around, these fuckers even installed a fucking chandelier. I gotta admit, the place looks pretty god damn nice. I knew that melted faced mother fucker was gay. No wonder he gave up sherry so easily.

Time to bring little red home, hopefully, this will work out exactly in my favor.

* * *

Author's note: Meep. sorry I wrote this like shit. Leave a review thanks. PS. Thank you dork and Celia azul for the reviews!


End file.
